And so it begins
by BiNeko
Summary: Kagome saw InuYasha with Kikyou again and decides to take it somewhere else. Rated for a reason. Might be more than just this.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Get off my back! Do I LOOK like I own InuYasha? Hell no! Jeez! I have a job in a convenience store, can't afford that!

* * *

**And so it begins**

It was dark out and Kagome was left alone at the camp site with the others. Again. She sighed and pulled her legs closer to her chest. She saw them together earlier, it still affected her. They had a talk the other day, she told him that she didn't care and that he didn't have to hide anymore. It hurt her that InuYasha would still go to Kikyou secretely. Kagome turned a stone over with her thumb and watched it roll to one side idly. _InuYasha, you idiot..._ She just about had enough now, she thought as she got up brusquely, a frustrated tear rolling down her cheek. She needed some time alone to think. Properly. And with all the others there, Kagome couldn't quite do that. She picked up her bow and arrows, slung her quiver over her shoulder and started walking out of camp.

"Kagome?" Sango got up and looked at her friend with a worried look. She had a pretty good idea what was going through her mind at the moment and she wasn't very sure that it was a good idea to go out this late alone.

"It's okay Sango, I'll be fine. I just need some time alone." She lifted the leather clasp of her quiver that was around her shoulder to show she had a weapon with her. "I can take care of myself." She nodded once and offered her friend a small smile then turned back around and left.

Kagome walked fast through the woods, swipping at smaller branches with her bow and pulling aside bigger ones with her free hand. Some dead leaves had found their way into her hair but she didn't care much, her thoughts were concentrated elsewehere. Her foot caught on a huge tree root and she went stumbling to the ground, falling face first into the dirt unceremoniously. She growled some to herself and picked herself from the dead leaves then sat indian style, looking around curiously. Kagome was about to get up on her feet when she felt something wet fall onto her hand resting in her lap. _Wha -_ She brought her hand up for closer inspection and felt another droplet of warm liquid on her other hand. Kagome brought her hand to her face and finally noticed that she was crying. Her cheeks were practically drenched in salty liquid. Kagome's pain finally hit her as more salty tears came forth.

"Why, **InuYasha!?**" She yelled to the heavens, her hands on each side of her, gripping the dead leaves surrounding her.

"What has he done this time, Miko?" Came the smooth baritone from behind her.

Instantly, Kagome was on her feet with her bow and arrow poised and ready to release. "Sesshoumaru." She said bitterly. "What do you want from me?" She asked and pulled some more on her string to emphasize his precarious position. He merely raised a silver eyebrow at the Miko.

"I was merely patroling the area to ensure safety for my ward." He turned around. "I see not why I should explain myself to a childish little girl such as yourself. Obviously, trying to converse with you was a mistake." He started to leave. Kagome blinked a few times before she relaxed her stance, knowing she was in no danger.

She saw his pristine white Moko-Moko-Sama starting to disapear around a tree and she was hit with the intense desire to talk to someone. _Sesshoumaru seemed willing enough!_ She mused.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!" Kagome starting running after the demon Lord and caught up to him in another clearing. _Boy is he fast!_ She though, a bit out of breath. _Thank God I trained my Miko powers, I'd never have found him!_

When Kagome came bursting into their current camp site, all eyes turned to her and stared like she had come from a different dimension. Even Ah-Un seemed a bit surprised at her impromptu entrance. Kagome fidgeted on the spot she came through, she had been so concentrated on Sesshoumaru's aura that she missed the other auras ahead. _Well, at least I caught up to him._ She thought. She looked at Sesshoumaru whom was looking at her from his sitting position under a willow tree. Kagome looked right back at him and wondered if she should just turn around and chose somewhere else to walk off her frustratiions and heartache. The thought of being alone gave Kagome goosebumps. She never was someone for lonely. She resolved to stay for a while. _Just for a bit..._ When she looked back to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, he had his head bent and his eyes closed, as if asleep. She knew better, of course.

Kagome took a step toward him and his head snapped in her direction. She saw a threat in his eyes but decided to ignore it and came all the way to him to sit beside him. His eyes never left her. They seemed a bit hostile as to her intentions. Kagome bent her head and looked at the demon from the corner of her eyes, a small smile gracing her features.

"Don't worry" She said, turning her head fully and smiling more boradly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She finished with a small wink. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a fraction at her incredulous suggestion and huffed. It was bearly audible, but Kagome heard it. That did it, she couldn't stop the giggles that spilled forth from her. Sesshoumaru looked particularly miffed.

"Pray tell, what is so amusing, Miko?"

Kagome looked at him and blinked once, then she smiled a genuine smile. "I like you." She said simply then she spotted the little ward, Rin. "Kawaii!" She breathed and made her way to the curious little girl.

All the while, Sesshoumaru stared at the Miko, his eyes wide and his brain in overdrive. _What is wrong with that human?_ He thought. Sesshoumaru looked on as his little ward was learning some type of game with her hands from Kagome. The girls both giggled when Jaken tried to imitate their hand game, but failed miserably.

"It's all about the beat, master Jaken! Look!" Exclaimed the little Rin enthusiastically. The poor toad looked lost and soon abandoned the game and went to sleep under a tree.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called simply. "Sleep." The little girl simply nodded once and went to sleep under Ah-Un's belly instantly. Kagome followed Rin and tucked her to sleep, using a small blanket that was provided for her. She stayed and watched as she slept for a while, making sure she was sleeping soundly, before she picked up her scattered weaponry and made to leave camp. "Sleep." The order was issued once again, seemingly from nowhere. Kagome stopped in her steps and turned her head to watch as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch her.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. Sesshoumaru stood and showed her where Rin was asleep with his hand. "Sleep. Stay here for tonight, it is far too late for you to be traveling. I shall escort you back to camp tomorrow morning." He stated simply before turning and leaving for the forest. Kagome took some steps towards him before inquiring.

"But, why? I thought you hated me." She said slowly, stopping when she saw that he stopped walking. He turned his head and peered over his shoulder at the small human. _Yes, why indeed._ He frowned to himself.

"Because I have decided for it to be so." With that, he looked forward again and started walking, Kagome's feet pulling her body in his direction in the same time.

"What about you?" She asked soflty.

He didn't stop walking this time and left her standing as she was. He let Kagome think he wouldn't answer and just as he was out of sight, he whispered lowly.

_"Sleep, I shall protect you."_

* * *

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own, never will.

* * *

_And so it begins_

_Chapter two_

A/N: I didn't think I would continue this story, in fact, I found the other chapter only today. Anyhow, I finalized it to the best of my capabilities and managed to post it in time before work! Whew!

Recollection:

**_"He didn't stop walking this time and left her standing as she was. He let Kagome think he wouldn't answer and just as he was out of sight, he whispered lowly. "Sleep, I shall protect you.""_**

* * *

Kagome stood there speechless, a small blush covering her cheeks. _P-protect me?_ Unbeknowngst to her, a small smile stretched on her lips even as her feet took her to Rin. The small child opened her eyes a bit, sensing someone near.

"Nee-Chan?" She broke off into a big yawn, her fists rubbing onto her sleepy eyes as she snuggled deeper into her blanket. Ah-Un emitted a grunt in response and pushed his legs away, creating space for the Miko to sleep. One of the beast's heads snatched the blanket in a pack on its side and held it for Kagome. She absently stroke the fur on its head while taking the blanket, still looking at Rin.

"Shh, Rin, go back to sleep." She said softly. Kagome heard another grunt, this time from the other head and she giggled, giving it a few strokes as well. "Thanks Ah and Un." She whispered. With that, Kagome snuggled next to the two-headed beast and brought Rin in her lap, then covered them both with the blankets. It was only a matter of minutes before she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru patrolled the area surrounding his group, not really looking forward to getting back to camp where that puzzling little human lay. Kagome was some piece of work, for sure. He couldn't understand why she had said that earlier. She who he thought was in heartache. What had sprouted such a comment from her anyway? _This Sesshoumaru does not understand the Miko._ Just as he thought he wouldn't dwell on the matter anymore, he heard soft sounds coming a little farther away from his current position. He tilted his nose a bit and sniffed to identify the source. _InuYasha and his dead wench._ He turned in the general direction he knew his brother to be, not quite certain if he should investigate or not. _He might find the girl..._ Sesshoumaru frowned. _Why should this Sesshoumaru care if he take the girl back with him?_ He sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sesshoumaru looked back in the direction of camp then turned his head toward where InuYasha was, having made his decision. _I promised to protect her tonight, and to her, he his a source of threat_.

* * *

InuYasha was with Kikyou, they had made love twice this night already. And the night was still young. InuYasha was so happy to have his love so close to him again, he never wanted to let her go anymore. He knew this was hurting Kagome, especially since he was still going behind her back. But he couldn't help it, it was his nature. He felt Kikyou move against him then raise her head from his chest to look into the forest. "What is it Kikyou?" He asked, sniffing around and raising his ears atop his head.

"Sesshoumaru." She said in her usual low, bored voice. "He is near and he is coming." She looked up at him with those brown eyes he knew so much, with all the fierceness held in them and he nodded once. They both got dressed quickly and as soon as they were both proper, he stood in front of his mate with his sword drawn and transformed. A low growl made itself known from his chest as soon as InuYasha could make out Sesshoumaru's pristine white figure contrasted by the darkened forest. He couldn't wait anymore as he lundged for his enemy, full force ahead.

Sesshoumaru simply deflected the weak blow with his dokasou. "This is just like you InuYasha," He sidestepped another attack and deflected yet another one without effort. "always attacking without question." The arrogance in his tone merely made InuYasha push more into his attacks. "When will you learn," Sesshoumaru pushed against the sword with his dokasou and unsheathed his own Tokijin. "to assess before going head first into fights?" There was a sigh in his voice after that comment as he broke off of InuYasha and stood on a tree branch.

"Alright, asshole! What the hell do ya want?!" InuYasha bellowed wildly. He looked briefly to where his mate stood waiting, patiently observing their enemy. "'Sides, I'm kinda busy y'know." The hanyou smirked slightly to his arrogant brother but clasped his sword tighter none-the-less.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Busy hurting your Miko's feelings." He finished, looking down his nose at his obviously inferior brother. InuYasha had the ghall to be confused as he looked back and forth once between his brother and Kikyou. Sesshoumaru growled and looked coldly at his brother's chosen mate. "Do not be a fool brother, that" He said, looking pointedly at her. "is no Miko."

InuYasha raised his sword. "How dare you!" He took some steps forward and prepared for his ultimate attack. Sesshoumaru crouched and prepared himself to jump just as he saw his brother going for the attack but both stopped as a firm "Enough." was said.

InuYasha turned his head toward his beloved. "K-Kikyou?" He questioned. Kikyou closed her eyes a moment before she looked up at her mate.

"This is useless, InuYasha. Stop."

"Listen to your mate, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said simply and before InuYasha could say any more, he finsihed. "Your Miko is with me tonight. She shall decide upon what she desires in the morn, as for now, I bid you good night." With that, Sesshoumaru turned and left. He heard InuYasha's incredulous shouting. He knew the whelp wouldn't follow after him, his mate would surely hold him back, if not only for jealousy of her living counterpart. Sesshoumaru smirked. The Miko was as good as his now. _Hn,_ He grunted to himself. _I have no need for another human companion._ Although viewing Kagome as a burden did not quite make him feel any better. _She's a most valuable ally, althoguh this Sesshoumaru doubts the Miko's fighting skills._ He frowed as he pushed aside a tree branch in his way. _Most likely she never had any proper training._ He mused, sidestepping some outgrown tree roots.

Sesshoumaru had a lot of thinking to do, would he really ask her to join in his group? What then? For what reason? _She is a valuable asset._ He reminded himself. Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to shake his head in annoyance. _Why all of a sudden?_ What she had said earlier came back to him.

_**"I like you."**_

His golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. _I shall not bring the wench with me only because of her opinion of me._ He decided. His eyes softened a moment. _She seemed sad._ With that thought, Sesshoumaru walked into camp and checked on his companions. They were all asleep so Sesshoumaru errected a barrier and went to sleep under a tree himself. He slept lightly through the rest of the night and woke up before dawn. Time for some training.

Sesshoumaru walked away from camp and left the barrier so he could practice until day light. After many of the kata he learned all through his life, Sesshoumaru went to the hot springs that was nearest to camp, although he felt a missing presence. _The Miko has left._ He stopped and sniffed the air but could only locate a faint trace of it mixed with the thick scent of warm water. _She must have went to the spring to wash. She is a clean human._ He mused as he continued to make his way to his awaiting bath. As soon as he entered the small clearing holding the hot springs, various smells hit his senses, as well as the sound of humming.

Sesshoumaru only got a few steps into the clearing when he heard a gasp.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is it for chapter two. Keep reviewing please. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, you can drop some ideas if you like. Anyway, I've written this chapter in barely a few hours and just finalized it. Plus, my bird is standing on my should and has kept tugging on my earrings like mad...now my ear is burning. XD I luff mah Fred anyhow! Review!_

_**-Yuya-Sama** _


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE**

Okay so, sorry to all you faithful readers. I've hit a _jam_. Just this morning, I was looking through my documents and decided to click on the one that says "And so it begins01". There was only like one paragraph written. (It ended where Kagome is walking briskly through the forest to find solace.) So, struck by an incredible need to write and completely inspired by the small part I saw written; I **wrote**. And by the Gods, it was spot on. Well, to me at least. So yeah, feeling completely fulfilled, inspired and looking to write more, I clicked on "Save". Imagine my surprise, as I'm saving the document with my latest adventure, to see not one, but three chapters with the same title. So "And so it begins01" turned, temporarily, into "And so it begins1". I read the other chapters and wanted to _vomit_.

**SO**

I'm changing this story or maybe I'll take it down, I don't know yet. Please leave your _suggestions_ in the review section. If I get enough encouragement, I might simply change it a bit so that we are all happy. Of course, I'm keeping the new version, which will be tweaked, but _very similar_ to the original one._ I'm sorry if this is confusing or annoying_, but it's something I've got to do.

I've finally beaten my incredible writer's block and I've got tons and tons of new ideas. You guys will fall flat on your **asses** with what I've got.

Heh.

Please be patient with me _once more_. I know I ask _a lot_ of you guys, but again, it's necessary.

Truly,

**_Yuya-Sama_**


End file.
